Denise
Denise is the assistant manager of Stuart's comic book store and also his girlfriend. History After his store becomes very popular, Stuart hires Denise as his assistant manager who is very into comics and very perceptive. At first, Sheldon doesn't like the change, but starts to like her because of her comic book knowledge and that she figures out his preferences in comic books. After annoying Amy when Sheldon keeps talking about her at dinner, Amy goes down and demands that Denise teach her enough about comics to make it appear that she likes them. In "The Bow Tie Asymmetry", Stuart asks her to come to Sheldon and Amy's Wedding with him. Denise starts to decline, since he is her boss until she learns from Howard that Mark Hamill is going to be there. Changing her perspective, Denise states Stuart has to buy her a dress. She sits besides Stuart and watches as he answers questions about Star Wars better than Star Wars actor Mark Hamill. Denise is amazed by his knowledge and calls him hot. A new relationship started between Denise and Stuart in the second episode of season 12, "The Wedding Gift Wormhole". The couple is seen working together and just hanging out at the comic book store. For their first date, Stuart over does his tanning and ends up orange. Denise doesn't mind, being flattered by his gesture though she also liked to makes jokes about Stuart's coloring about Nemo, crayons and Chicken ala Orange. In "The Procreation Calculation", Stuart starts having Denise over to his room in the Wolowitz House and they get romantic to the song "Smooth Operator". Howard and Bernadette aren't happy about this development. In "The Citation Negation", Bernadette gets hooked on defeating Howard and Raj in Fortnite. Denise tries to teach her and she gets very mad and impatient with her. It's also revealed that Denise's parents own(ed) a morgue. In "The Paintball Scattering", she asks him to move in her, but he is reluctant and runs off. She is upset and at the paintball outing, she hits Stuart with numerous paintballs and questions why he doesn't want to live with her. At the end, Stuart reveals that he felt they were rushing their relationship and didn't want ruin what they have. She understood and they reconcile. In "The Meteorite Manifestation " after the guys announce that they are cutting open a meteorite, Stuart insists that something bad will come from it and she defends his worry. Later, when Stuart and Denise find no one around, they honestly think that something did happen and they are the last couple on earth. With this, they decide to repopulate the planet and go off to have sex. In "The Maternal Conclusion" Bernadette notices that Denise is spending a lot of time at their house even adding items to the shopping list. Stuart tries to have a movie night at Denise's apartment, but they get weirded out by her creepy roommate Mitch. After a rough night spent at the comic book store, she again mentions about him turning down her offer for them to live together. Stuart admits it was a mistake and says he wants to move in. They ask Mitch if he'll move out and he asks Stuart if he loves Denise. They hadn't discussed it, but quickly they tell each other that they're in love. Physical Appearance Denise is a tall, lean woman, possibly in her early thirties. She is 5'10" (1.78 cm) with brown hair, blue eyes and attractive. Personality Denise is somewhat of a nerd, as she loves comic books and believes in the same strange things that Stuart does. Denise likes Stuart and is flattered that he does much to impress her, such as when he got a tan for their date. She was also understanding of him not wanting to ruin their standing by moving in together too quickly. After some time together, Denise and Stuart become a happy couple. Denise was also happy to hear him say he loved her and returned the declaration. She gets along well with Stuart’s friends who in turn like her because of her friendly behavior and that she keeps Stuart away from them. Gallery Crp34.png|Sheldon meets the new assistant store manager, Denise. Crp35.png|The new assistant stone manager, Denise. Crp45.png|Denise at work. Crp47.png|Sheldon challenges Denise. Crp48.png|I'm guessing you like the DC universe. Crp49.png|How about a DC alternate World War I comic? Crp50.png|Neil Gaiman again joining in the conversation. Crp53.png|Denise even offer him a money back guarantee. Crp66.png|I'm Sheldon's fiancee. Crp68.png|I didn't think that you were real. Crp69.png|Here's what is gonna happen.Tel4.jpg|At comic book store. Tel5.jpg|Sheldon meets Denise. Tel10.jpg|Sheldon is happy with Denise' recommendation. Tel11.jpg|Amy meets Denise. Tel14.jpg|Sheldon escaping the comic book store's change. Tel15.jpg|I'm Sheldon's fiancee. Shoe7.png|Stuart and Denise at the wedding. TBTA-12.jpg|I don't think of you as a woman. TBTA-32.jpg|Processional. TBTA-34.jpg|Stuart and Denise. aws59.png|I don't think of you as a woman. aws60.png|Oh perfect. I don't think of you as a man. aws61.png|I appreciate that Stuart. aws62.png|Luke Skywalker is going to be at the wedding. aws63.png|You need to buy me a dress. aws64.png|I need a dress. aws70.png|Wedding venue. aws72.png|Mark Hamill walks in. aws96.png|Raj has a question. aws102.png|Raj's question. aws105.png|Luke was on the Wookie home planet on the Holiday Special. aws106.png|Wow, that was impressive. aws111.png|You are so hot. aws133.png|Here we go. aws154.png|Whose been answering the questions? aws195.png|Heading down the aisle. aws200.png|Penny and Leonard watching the Coopers. aws202.png|Penny and Leonard following down the aisle. Neg2.jpg|Bernadette and Denise. Neg32.jpg|Bernadette wants some lessons playing Fortnite. Neg33.jpg|Yeah, I'm good. Neg44.jpg|Push X. Neg45.jpg|Going to cry, baby? Scat2.jpg Scat15.jpg Scat2.jpg|Denise at the comic book store. Scat11.jpg|Denise asks Stuart to move in. Scat14.jpg|Hanging out with her boyfriend. Scat15.jpg|Denise at the comic book store. PBAll.png|The gang getting ready for paintball. SB11.jpg|Hanging out with her boyfriend. SB12.jpg|I dumped you for that one. SB13.jpg|Hanging out not working. SB16.jpg|Leonard and Penny at the comic book store. SB18.jpg|My roommate is moving out. SB20.jpg|So how about moving in with me? SB21.jpg|Flight or flight. SB36.jpg|Amy is unhappy since Sheldon is mad at her. SB39.jpg|The gang gathers for paintball. SB40.jpg|Denise and Penny are captains. SB41.jpg|Choosing teams. SB46.jpg|Denise's team. SB52.jpg|Denise about to shoot Stuart. SB53.jpg|Denise shoots Stuart. SB74.jpg|Sorry! Wolowitzes were getting busy. SB75.jpg|Wolowitzes throw her their flag. SB68.jpg|Denise laughs at shooting Raj. SB79.jpg|Makeup kiss. Met5.jpg|Don't you learn anything from reading comic books? md19.jpg|He collects medicine. md20.jpg|Stuart shocked at them cutting open a meteorite. md21.jpg|Didn't you learn anything from reading all these comics? md22.jpg|Space pods! md82.jpg|No one has been in for hours. md83.jpg|Weird. md84.jpg|No one is on the street. md85.jpg|Did the meteorite unleash a space plague? md86.jpg|I play the clarinet. Ten years! md87.jpg|We have to rebuild civilization. md88.jpg|Repopulate the earth? I'm okay with that. md90.jpg|I have to brush my teeth. TMC-9.jpg|Denise has to get to art class. matcon28.jpg|We're out of juice. matcon59.jpg|I gotta head out to my drawing class. matcon61.jpg|Good-bye kiss. matcon61.jpg|Good-bye kiss. matcon63.jpg|Do I need to see Paddington 1? matcon64.jpg|May I join you? matcon65.jpg|Didn't see you there. matcon68.jpg|Creeped out by roommate. matcon70.jpg|It's stiff. matcon71.jpg|Could have happened in any store. matcon72.jpg|There has to be a better solution. matcon73.jpg|If you'd moved in with me.... matcon74.jpg|You're stuck with Mitch. matcon75.jpg|I want to move in with you more than the Thing wants to clobber. matcon76.jpg|More than Hulk wants to smash. matcon77.jpg|Kiss after deciding to move in together. matcon78.jpg|I was scared to move in, but that was a mistake. matcon81.jpg|We haven't really said that yet. matcon82.jpg|Yeah, I do (love her). matcon83.jpg|I love you. matcon84.jpg|I love you, too. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stuart Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Season 11 Category:Geek Category:Stuart's Women Category:Comic Books Category:Geek Culture Category:Season 12 Category:Recurring Characters